Resident Evil: comencement de la fin
by Highlord Cross
Summary: c'est la comencement de la fin. two funerals and a wedding. AdaxLeon. character death, if you like claire redfeild and sherry birkin then don't read. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: comencement de la fin(beginning of the end)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Resident Evil capcom does

Time was running out as Leon S. Kennedy struggled to make the most important decision of his life. "Black shirt and red tie or white shirt and black tie?" asks the clerk at the tux rental place who looked oddly similar to Robert Kendo who used to own the Kendo Gun Shop in Racoon City. _Racoon City, an incident that has haunted my dreams for the past twelve years. It had all started as an ordinary day I was late for my first day as an officer of the R.P.D, while on my way to the station I had met a girl named Claire Redfield who had come to Racoon City to find her brother, S.T.A.R.S member Chris Redfield. Claire and myself fought our way through the littered and zombie infested streets of Racoon to the R.P.D building, where we had to fight our way through waves of zombies and other creatures called "lickers". It was in the parking garage of the police station where I met **HER **the one woman who means the world to me her name Ada._


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: commencement de la fin

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything associated with it Capcom owns it.

"" is spoken words, '' is thoughts, things in _italics_ is narration, _'italics'_ is author narration.

I Cross the bloodstained give you Resident Evil: commencement de la fin please enjoy.

C'est la commencement de la fin. French meaning (it is the beginning of the end)

_We fought our way through the sewers of Racoon and then through an Umbrella owned factory where Ada was severely injured by a mutated scientist named William Birkin. After she was injured I carried her into the security room of an Umbrella operated underground lab, I proceeded to gather everything we would need to escape, but after I had acquired a sample of the G-virus I was confronted by Ada who demanded the sample. William's wife Annette who was fatally wounded crept up behind Ada who at this point had lowered her gun and was just looking over at me, Annette then used the last of her strength to shoot Ada causing her to slip and fall over the guardrail of the catwalk we were on. I dove towards Ada and caught her uninjured arm and tried to pull her up but her hand slipped from my grasp and she plummeted to her apparent death, after she fell I escaped Racoon city on a high-speed Umbrella train with the only other "survivors" Sherry Birkin, William and Annette's daughter and Claire Redfield. I spent the next six years waking up screaming in the middle of the night because Ada's "death" haunted my dreams, every time I lay down to go to sleep I kept seeing her fall knowing that it was my fault for not holding on to her. That was twelve years ago. Then things proceeded to get a lot worse the President's daughter Ashley had been kidnapped. She was tracked to a small village in Spain called "the pueblo" and was being held there by a cult called "Los Illuminados" and their leader Osmund Saddler. After rescuing Ashley we sought refuge in a castle that happened to be owned by one of the cult hierarchs Ramon Salazar. Ashley and I had been infected with a parasite called "Las Plagas" that Saddler and Salazar used to control the villagers and cultists, who I found out, were called "los Ganado". Ashley fell into one of the cult's traps and was abducted AGAIN. While searching for her I wandered into a small bedroom over looking the castle's garden, it was there that I encountered someone I thought dead, Ada. She had survived Racoon city and was working with rouge operative Albert Wesker. She had been sent to obtain a sample of the "las plaga parasite". In the end she got the sample from me and got away in a helicopter. That was six years ago. two years after the Spain mission a battered bloody and barely concious Ada shows up on my door step._ "White shirt and red tie" I say to the clerk. "Whats the occasion?" asked the clerk as he started to ring up the compleate tux. "The funerals of two old friends and my wedding" I say a he finishes ringing up the tux and puts it into a suit bag. "I'll need to know your name to put on the rental ticket" he says to me. "Kennedy, Leon kennedy" I tell him as I count out the bills for the tux. "THE Leon Kennedy? the one that rescued the president's daughter?" he asks a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah thats me" I say to him with a sigh as i grab the tux and leave the shop. A couple minuets later I was pulling my jeep up the driveway cut the engine put the tux in the storage locker in the garage and walk inside. "Your home late today Leon" says my fiance as I walk inside. "Sorry Ada the guy at the tux place wouldn't leave me alone" I reply as I set my keys down on the kitchen counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: commencement de la fin

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything associated with it Capcom owns it.

A/N for ramenruler you wanted more ask and thy shall recive

"" is spoken words, '' is thoughts, things in _italics _is narration, '_italics_' is author narration.

I Cross the bloodstained give you Resident Evil: commencement de la fin please enjoy.

_C'est la commencement de la fin. _French meaning "it is the beginning of the end"

"Oh really?" Ada asks not bothering to turn around and look at me. "How was your day Ada?" I ask walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "It was alright, Jill Chris and little Claire stopped by". Ada says turning to face me. "Oh really and what did they want?" I ask as I pull her closer. "They wanted to know if you were still doing the honor guard for the funerals since that is our wedding day" Ada says leaning closer to me. "We'll come to that in due time" I say as I lean closer, and as our lips meet, the damn doorbell rings. "I'll get it" I say with a sigh as I go to the front door. "Hey Leon" says Jill Redfield as her, Rebecca Coen, and Barry's wife and kids push past me and into the house leaving me standing in the doorway with Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Billy Coen, and Carlos Olivera. "Sorry bout that Leon" says Barry. "Yeah and sorry 'bout this amigo" says Carlos. "Sorry 'bout what?" I ask cautiously. "This" says Barry as he and Chris literally drag me to Barry's truck. _'Meanwhile inside with the girls.'_" Let me get this straight you left Leon with Chris Barry Billy and Carlos, who knowing them will most likely drag him to some bar on the others de of town get wasted and have him drive them back here?" asks Ada. "In a nut shell yes that's an excellent description of what we did" says Jill. "Your not mad are you Ada?" asks Rebecca. "No I'm actually quite impressed who thought this up?" Ada asks. "I did" says Barry's wife. "Nice one" says Ada. _'Somewhere more plot relevant'_ "so where are we going?" I ask from the back seat of Barry's Yukon. "A little place up town called after dark" says Carlos who unfortunately got set between me and Billy. "You can't just walk into after dark you need to be on the list" I say really and I mean REALLY not wanting to go to a bar tonight. "Oh don't worry about that Kennedy we're on the list Barry and Chris know the owners Joe and Joanna D'arc" says Billy. 'Damn I really don't want to get wasted tonight' I think to myself. "Great" I say out loud sarcastically. "Yeah ain't it?" asks Carlos as Barry pulls in to the parking lot of the most upscale bar in the entire fricken city, After Dark. "Well we're here" says Barry as he cuts the engine. "Let's get this over with" I say as we all exit the Yukon and walk up to the front door. "You'll need to hand over all your weapons boys" says a bouncer who would have made Krauser look puny. "Jesus" I say looking up at the bouncer. "Alright Volt" says Chris as we hand over our omnipresent handguns and Chris, Barry, Billy, and Carlos walk inside. _As I move to follow my friends inside the club the bouncer's massive arm stops me from entering._ "You'll have to hand over that knife or I can't let you in sir" says Volt. "I have a license to carry this concealed on my person at all time" I say as I take the previously mentioned license out of my wallet and show it to Volt. "Sorry agent Kennedy its Miss Joanna's rules no weapons inside" says Volt handing my license back to me. "Alright" I say unsheathing the knife and handing it to Volt then walking inside. _After about four or five hours of the guys making themselves look like idiots instead of the highly trained police unit they really are I decided it was time to leave. Now knowing I had a perfectly good cabinet full of liquor back at the house I refrained from drinking so I could drive those idiots back to the house. _"Ada we're back" I say as I half drag Chris, and Billy inside. "They drank around a hundred dollars worth of drinks and what the hell happened in here?" I ask as I drag Chris and Billy into the living room only to find the girls minus Ada and Barry's daughters passed out in the middle of a pile of liquor bottles ranging from half empty to empty. "Jill and Becky raided your liquor cabinet" Ada says as coolly as if they had just drank a few bottles of water. "But there was over 200 worth of liquor in that cabinet" I say in a state of shock. "There'll be time to bitch at them about it later" Ada says as she stands up and stretches. "And now it's time for bed" she says dragging me upstairs. _The next morning we woke to what sounded like the sound of an elephant herd in our kitchen and the smell of burning toast. _"It's your turn Leon" says Ada as she turns over and goes back to sleep. "Yeah yeah" I say as I get up and pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walk down stairs. "Oh hey Leon what's up?" asks Rebecca as I enter the kitchen. _As I enter the kitchen I find the others in various states of undress, Jill and Becky were missing their shirts, Billy, Chris, and Barry were missing their jackets and boots and Carlos was asleep in the middle of the pile of missing cloths on the kitchen table. _"I don't mean to be rude but don't you guys have work today?" I ask them knowing full well that it's Saturday. "Oh shit he's right we do have work!" shouts Jill as everyone scrambles to the table and grabs their assorted cloths. _After they had dressed and left I walked back upstairs and was about to crawl back into bed when the damn phone rings. _"Kennedy household this is Leon speaking" I say into the receiver. "Mister Kennedy" says the voice on the phone that reminded me of Ramon Salazar. "Tha hell? Salazar?" I ask. "Sorry couldn't resist doing that Mr. Kennedy but back to business" says the guy at the other end. "we're were talking about business?" I ask.


End file.
